A Máscara de um Anjo
by S. Crovax
Summary: De quê servem asas se não se pode voar? De quê serve um coração se não se pode amar? - Tempest Cycle, Selenia POV


**N/I:** Tempest Cycle; Selenia, the dark angel e Crovax, the cursed. "For a sharp second, Selenia froze, and Crovax's blade found home." (Crovax, the cursed)

**A Máscara de um Anjo**

-

_De quê servem asas se não se pode voar? De quê serve um coração se não se pode amar?_

-

E eu congelei naquele instante. Baixei minha guarda, cessei meus movimentos por completo, porque eu vi algo flutuar por teus olhos, enquanto a lâmina de tua espada tomava forças para se lançar contra meu corpo. Eu vi a tua alma através de teus olhos. E percebi que dela se apoderava um sentimento que eu nunca notei antes. Eis o que senti em tua alma: **amor**.

Depois de tal constatação, alegrou-me o espírito que foste tu aquele predestinado a encerrar minha existência. Teu destino trilhou as terras inférteis da maldição, é verdade; porém esta pobre alma egoísta encontra reconforto em imaginar que tu me mataste não por ódio ou por outra força anônima, mas por amor.

A mesma paixão que te guiaste a mim. A mesma paixão que me faz derramar estas lágrimas por ti.

Entretanto, eu me pergunto o que será de teu pobre coração agora que o encanto das trevas se fez realidade. Conseguirás tu viver sem mim? Ou a inconseqüência do mau irá repercutir ainda mais em tua vida?

Seja corajoso, meu nobre cavaleiro, pois tudo sempre pode melhorar, basta um coração honroso e a bênção dos anjos. Se eu ainda fosse uma dessas criaturas sagradas, talvez pudesse estender minha mão sobre ti e agraciar teus caminhos com minha luz divina. Porém até mesmo esta felicidade me foi negada; transformaram-me numa criatura suja, maculada de energia negra.

É verdade o que dizem: as coisas são puras apenas uma vez. E a minha vez passou tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Foi meu desejo tê-la compartilhado contigo, meu cavaleiro, foi meu desejo. Assim como martirizava-me alma não poder retribuir tua afeição do modo que merecia.

Mas tudo passa e tudo muda.

E, se eu tivesse apenas um dia para poder viver novamente, eu escolheria aquele último e fatídico dia para nós dois. Pois foi quando eu notei amor em tuas vontades que meu espírito elevou-se além do plano material e senti-me mais contente e realizada do que nunca antes.

Infelicidade a minha que aqueles também fossem momentos de despedida silenciosa e sentida.

Sentirei falta de teus excassos sorrisos e de teu ainda mais raro pranto. Tuas lágrimas sensibilizam-me, sabias? Mas tu sempre conseguias reerguer-te, superando teus medos, conquistando tua honra desde pequeno. Tu nasceste para ser guerreiro; tu tinhas a vida nas mãos e merecia conquistar terras. Viver como um Deus, mas morrer como um mortal, isso era o que predizia a estrela sob a qual nasceste.

Mas tu padeceste pelo amor que acalentava teu peito.

Atrevo-me a conceder a culpa a mim mesma, visto que, se eu tivesse sido mais forte, mais capaz, nada disso teria acontecido. Sinto muito ter carregado-te comigo nesta viagem pelas trevas; afinal, o castigo pelo erro deveria ter sido apenas meu, tal qual a culpa.

Não desejo que morras, e também não desejo que vivas.

Desejo que sonhes, comigo, se quiseres, apenas sonhes. Escapa-te dos teus males, dos males que _eu_ plantei em ti, escapa-te da vida, que ela não pode te oferecer abrigo, não mais.

De quê servem asas se não se pode voar? De quê serve um coração se não se pode amar?

Somos desgraçados, tu e eu. Eu por ser fraca, e tu por amar-me. Convivemos juntos por pouco tempo e, apesar de eu estar me escondendo sob uma máscara infeliz, tivemos naqueles nossos dias mais felizes.

Gosto de pensar que nós morremos lá atrás, na casa de tua família, em Urborg. Gosto de pensar assim, pois, desse modo, teríamos morrido juntos.

Parto agora sem ti, mas não te alarmes, estarei a esperar-te. No Céu, no Inferno, aonde me designarem, esperarei por ti. Sei que seguirás para o mesmo lugar, pois fomos vítimas da mesma traição e somos parte do mesmo coração.

Pensarei em ti pelo tempo em que estivermos afastados e rezarei para que nossa separação seja breve.

Creio que já seja hora de me interromper.

_Adeus, meu amado cavaleiro, esperar-te-ei enfim._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Gracias à Anne pela betagem 8D


End file.
